Swimming
by ink-addict
Summary: Ryou is determined to teach Malik how to swim. But first he has to get him in the pool... Warnings: um, implied shounenai, I suppose...Malik x Ryou. NEW ADDITIONS! Still a oneshot, but now a little longer.


A quick drabble-fic of the fluffiest sort. Seriously, this should have a warning for extra-fluffiness. Malik x Ryou. Enjoy

-----

000

-----

"C'mon, Malik, get in!"

Malik folded his arms across his chest, looking down at the water in front of him. "It looks cold."

Treading water in the pool, Ryou rolled his eyes. "It's not cold, Malik," he said patiently. "Come on – there's nothing to worry about. Get in the water."

Malik shifted from one foot to the other. He knew he was stalling, but he couldn't make himself get in just yet. "I…ah…maybe this isn't such a good idea, Ryou."

"It's fine, Malik," the other boy said, pushing a damp lock of light hair from his eyes. "Besides, don't you have the Nile in Egypt?"

He snorted. "Yeah, the Nile's _there_. But it's not like I spent every summer swimming in it. I didn't spend a lot of time outdoors as a kid, remember?"

"Oh. Yes, well…I suppose I can see that, then…"

"Yeah." He smirked slightly, though, remembering his first time seeing the Nile. He and Rishid had been on a small boat ferrying them across to the other side, and Rishid had cautioned him to not to get too close to the edge.

"Rishid!" Malik had said, exasperated. "I'm not six. I won't fall in."

Rishid nodded, a trace of a smile playing about his lips. A man nearby, however, had overheard.

"Better listen to your friend, boy…" the man had said, leering at Malik. "Wouldn't want a crocodile to get that pretty blond head of yours."

Malik had shot a disgusted glare in the man's direction, straightening from his post at the railing and advancing towards the man. "What was that?"

The man smirked as the boy came toward him. "Just some friendly advice." He placed a hand on Malik's arm, moving as if to pull him farther away from the railing. Malik could sense Rishid stiffen behind him, but he shook his head slightly. "Why don't you step over here where it's safer?" the man was saying.

Malik's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Certainly," he spat. He then took a step toward the stranger and 'accidentally' pushed the man over the side of the boat.

"Master Malik!" Rishid had admonished, but Malik could see he was fighting the smile playing about his lips. Malik, on the other hand, started laughing outright, while a few sailors scrambled to drag the man out of the muddy water. "Malik…"

"Malik!"

"Huh?" He looked down at Ryou in the pool again. "Oh. I was just thinking. I've been to the Nile, but I didn't go swimming." A smirk played around his lips. "It was fun, though," he added.

"Swimming _is_ fun. I'll make sure you don't drown," Ryou added helpfully. "Besides, everyone ought to know how to swim. It's a good skill to have."

"Yeah, yeah," he said, more irritated with himself than with the boy in the water below him. "Except if you live in the desert. Then there's absolutely no reason to learn how to swim. Ever." He uncrossed his arms and put his hands on his hips. "That water _does_ look cold."

"It's not, I swear." Ryou was patient by nature, but they had been at this game for almost twenty minutes now. "What if there's an emergency? What if you fall into deep water somewhere?"

"By the gods, Ryou. Make me feel confident, why don't you?"

"Sorry…"

Malik sighed. He had always figured that if he fell into deep water Rishid would be nearby to pull him out, a thought that he voiced to Ryou.

"Rishid can swim?" Ryou asked, mildly surprised.

"Yeah. At least, I'm pretty sure he can." Truth be told, Malik had never seen Rishid swim, but that didn't mean he couldn't do it. He had never watched his older brother practice shooting before, either, but Rishid could definitely handle a gun. Malik shook his head slightly. Those days were behind them now. Now the scariest thing facing him was this pool. And dammit if that wasn't just as frightening.

"Malik…we don't have to do this now, if you don't want to."

"No," he said, his voice sounding stronger than he felt, "I can do it. I…ah…just give me a minute."

Ryou smiled, continuing to tread water effortlessly. "Take your time."

Damn swimming. Malik scowled. "Are you sure I won't drown?"

Ryou nodded. "I promise. Trust me."

Malik took a deep breath, steeling himself. "OK," he said, "I trust you." He jumped.

----

Finally, an hour later, even Malik would have to admit that swimming wasn't so bad.

And the water was definitely warm.

-----

El fin.

Review if you have the notion


End file.
